


So Beautiful

by OwlWanderer



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Forgive me for I have sinned, M/M, Praise Kink, Pure unrestricted sin, sheer sin, sin - Freeform, sinful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:10:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlWanderer/pseuds/OwlWanderer
Summary: Yuuri looked so adorable like that. Viktor wonders how long he can keep the boy looking his way





	

    Yuuri looked so adorable like that. Viktor wonders how long he can keep the boy looking his way. Red tinting from his cheeks down to his neck filled with hickeys, his chest flushed and with nipples still slick with Viktor's saliva and even downer, to his flushed leaking cock.   
  
    "You look so cute like this, Yuuri~" He makes sure to say, and watches the boy's body beneath him shiver with the praise. He twisted his single finger inside the boy until he reached that spot that made Yuuri's back arc and his toes curl. "You look so beautiful all flushed, all messy and all mine." Every praise was sending electricity up and down the young man's spine.  
  
    "Viktor..." Yuuri begged moving his hips, trying to get the fingers deeper.  
  
    "I wonder... can you come just from my hands?" Another finger was inserted, and now his insides were being scissored open, that good addictive burn marking him. "Just from my fingers fucking you. And my voice telling how beautiful you look in this fuckable face of yours."  
  
    Yuuri knows the answer. He can. He will at any moment orgasm just from Viktor's fingers and voice praising him.   
  
    "Can you take another one, beautiful?" Yuuri wants to say that he can and would love to take as much as Viktor will give him, he is embarrassed of knowing this, but he is about to beg at any second now.   
  
    "More... please... Viktor, more!" And more he got. A third finger was inside him now. Pressing his prostate until he screamed, wiggling his hips trying to fuck himself in the Russian man's fingers.   
  
    "It should be illegal how you look right now. If I were to fuck you, I'd last  few seconds, tops." Viktor started again, rewarded with Yuuri's moans. "You are so tight and warm inside, you were just made to be fucked like this, Yuuri. The best part is that only I can do this, right, Yuuri?"  
  
    "Hmhmm" He mumbled the answer. Of course. Viktor, only Viktor could get him like this, so messy and so needy.  
  
    "Ah, you... you are so perfect, Yuuri. I think I might be the one to cum first, just from seeing you fucking yourself in my fingers like this. So greedy and needy for me." Viktor moved forward, closing in with Yuuri's flushed face and dark eyes. "Are you close, Yuuri?"  
  
    He wanted to mumble a yes, but all he could do was just move his hips against the fingers.  
  
    "I want to see you cum all over yourself, Yuuri. I'll even help you out with something." A fourth finger. These were just for these occasions. Their days off when they can just spend the night in the bed loving each other this way. "You're taking it all like a champ, Yuuri. So good for me." With his free hand, he picked up the smaller boy's ankle and lifted it, taking in the view, now better than ever, of his 4 fingers opening and slicking Yuuri's hole so nicely. "Ah, Yuuri, your ass looks so good like this, opened up, just ready to take in my cock and get fucked. I want to do so many things to you, Yuuri."   
  
    "Close... Viktor... too close" Yuuri's hips started thrusting erratically, even faster than what Viktor could accompany with his fingers. His insides were burning in such a good way, he was already addicted. It was such a nice view for Viktor.   
  
    Yuuri all flushed, messy and soaked in their sweat, fucking himself in his coach's fingers, intoxicated by the feeling of getting fucked while the man he loves watches him, savors the image.   
  
    In a few more thrusts, Yuuri came all over himself, and that vision was perfection, his legs trembling, toes curling and fisting the sheets. He whined as the slicked up fingers left his now abused hole. Viktor started moving above him, but he was too out of it, still dazed and high from the climax to care, and then he heard the flash of his boyfriend's cellphone.   
  
    "Perfect." Yuuri found within himself to giggle.   
      
    "Why do you always take pictures after we finish?" Yuuri asked, still limp to get up, while Viktor put his cellphone back in his nightstand and tried to put the other in a more comfortable position for his tired muscles.   
  
    "You just look so amazing like that. I like recording for those periods when we are away from each other." Viktor then looked up in thought for a second. "Maybe it's also a kink of mine."  
  
    Yuuri giggled embarassed, before being pulled in another kiss. "Now, honey," Viktor started, kissing the other's face. "as you can see," Viktor thrust his hips forward rubbing his hard erection in the other's body. "I still have a bit of a problem, would you mind helping me with it?"  
  
    "How?" Yuuri moaned.  
  
    Viktor kissed again, this time just a small press of lips, before passing his thumb through the other's lips. "Well... I know for a fact that you look absolutely gorgeous with your face full with my cock. So how about it?" And Yuuri's body twitched again, ready to help.


End file.
